Super Junior Kindergarten Series :: HugAHolic
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: "Minnie-hyung hangat cekali deh.." ."Kenapa nggak peluk aku aja ciiih?"/Mind to RnR?/ Sorry for the long pulishment and my suckness in summary .


Title : Super Junior Kindergarten Series :: Hug-a-Holic

Rated : K+ merepet ke T.. :P

Disclaimer : Super Junior kepunyaan SMEnt, tapi khusus Eunhyuk itu punyaku. :P *_digeplak_

Author : Iino Sayuri

Keterangan : Disini, semua member SuJu umurnya 4 tahun, kecuali Leeteuk, Hangeng sama Heechul 5 tahun. Disini walaupun karakternya masih TK semua masih ada pairingnya. Agak tidak wajar memang ==' tapi mengingat saya sbgai author juga memang idenya kacau semua, yah,, jadilah fanfic abal ini.. Mian kalo jelek ya readers.. khekhekhe *_author ketawa setan_

* * *

><p>Mian untuk apdet yang benar2 bisa dibilang lama.. aku sengaja nunggu semua masalah di fandom ini kelar, mengingat betapa tajamnya lidahku.. haaaah, yasudahlah, ngga usah banyak bacot, silakan dinikmati ffnyaaaa ~ ^^<p>

Happy reading.. ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Donghae adalah _hug-a-holic_. Yang artinya, Donghae sangat suka memeluk dan dipeluk.

Tapi nggak jarang kebiasaan Donghae yang suka memeluk dan dipeluk ini mengundang masalah.

Contohnya, seperti minggu lalu.

.

_=flashback=_

_Leeteuk sedang asyik bermain balok ketika tak disadarinya Donghae tengah bersembunyi dibalik meja sambil mengendap-endap. Leeteuk kaget ketika Donghae tiba-tiba sudah melingkarkan lengannya ke badannya, mengikat kedua lengan Leeteuk._

_"Hyung, hyung hangat cekali.. Hae cuka peluk hyung.." kata Hae manja. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum. Sang ketua kelas itu kemudian berbalik dan balas memeluk Hae. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu sampai sebuah suara penuh amarah memecah pemandangan manis itu._

_"Ya! Sedang apa kalian, eh?" teriak seseorang. Leeteuk menoleh. Donghae juga. Dan terlihatlah Kang In dengan wajah memerah menahan marah. Siapapun—termasuk Nari—juga tahu kalau Leeteuk dan Kang In adalah sepasang kekasih. Kang In perlahan mendekat kearah Donghae dan Leeteuk yang masih belum melepas pelukannya._

_"Teuki-hyung.. Kalian ngapain peluk-pelukan?" tanya Kang In gusar sambil melepas lengan Donghae dari Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengusap lengannya canggung. "Err..-"_

_"Hae yang minta peluk kok, Kang In-hyung.." potong Donghae sebelum Leeteuk sempat berkata apa-apa sambil tersenyum polos, tak sadar bahaya yang mengintai tepat didepan matanya. Kang In sudah menatap Hae dengan mata menyala In menggulung lengan seragamnya sampai ke siku sementara Donghae masih memandang imut pada Rakun Besar itu._

_"Kemari kau, Hae! Jangan berani dekati Teuki-hyung ku lagi!" seru Kang In sambil menerjang Donghae yang berada di depannya. "AAAAAAAA—" Donghae menjerit bersamaan dengan Kang In menerjangnya._

_Dan teriakan ngeri Donghae sukses membuat Nari menghukum Kang In berdiri di depan kelas. Donghae nyengir penuh kemenangan meskipun dengan wajah babak belur dihajar Kang In._

_=flashback off=_

.

Yah, walaupun begitu, Hae masih nggak kapok-kapoknya memeluk hyung tertua-nya itu walaupun tahu si Rakun Besar sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi Rakun Ganas. Leeteuk sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan kebiasaan Donghae.

Tapi, diantara semua rasa terbiasa para murid, tersimpan satu rasa cemburu. Satu rasa cemburu dari namja yang paling jago nge-dance di TK.

Ne, siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk?

Sudah lama namja kecil yang biasa dipanggil 'Monkey' itu menyukai Donghae. Donghae yang kekanak-kanakkan. Donghae yang jahil. Donghae yang sangat suka ikan. Semuanya terlihat indah dimata Eunhyuk.

Sayangnya, sampai sekarang Eunhyuk belum pernah memeluk Donghae dan Donghae yang seharusnya sebagai _hug-a-holic _sudah memeluk semua orang di kelas, juga belum pernah memeluk Eunhyuk. Ini yang membuat Eunhyuk sedikit sebal dan cemburu tiap kali melihat Donghae memeluk seseorang.

Seperti saat ini..

Eunhyuk lagi-lagi hanya bisa menahan rasa cemburunya saat Donghae memeluk Sungmin erat-erat.

"Minnie-hyung hangat cekali deh.." Donghae bergumam sambil tetap memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Donghae. Sementara Eunhyuk mati-matian menekan rasa cemburunya dan akhirnya karena tak tahan, Eunhyuk melepas pelukan Donghae dan Sungmin. Membuat mereka berdua menatap Eunhyuk bingung.

"Waeyo, Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin, sukses membuat Eunhyuk sedikit tergagap mengingat aksinya barusan. Eunhyuk tergagap bingung sambil celingukan berusaha mencari alasan bagus.

Suatu ide melintas di otaknya. Dengan cepat, Eunhyuk menarik tangan Sungmin dan mengamatinya. "Hyuk pengen tau cebelapa mulus telapak tangan Cungmin-hyung.." jawab Eunhyuk asal sambil menempelkan telapak tangan Sungmin ke pipinya. Otomatis, Sungmin yang memang gampang ge-er langsung mengelus-elus pipi Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk benar-benar menyesal sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Memang, elusan Sungmin awalnya pelan. Tapi lama kelamaan jadi terasa seperti menampar pipi putih Eunhyuk.

"Cudah, Min.. Cudah.." rengek Eunhyuk sambil melepas tangan Sungmin yang kini menatapnya sambil cemberut. "Tau gitu ngapain tadi bilang gitu? Min pokoknya ngambek!" sergah Sungmin galak sambil menghentakkan kakinya menjauhi Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Hyuk calah ngomong?" tanya Eunhyuk polos. Donghae hanya mengangkat bahu menatap Eunhyuk kemudian berlalu dan segera memeluk Wookie yang separuh tertidur didekat jendela. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya hanya melongo bengong.

'_Jalaknya denganku kan deket buanget.. Kenapa nggak peluk aku aja ciih?_' batin Eunhyuk geram dengan kelakuan Donghae. Muka Eunhyuk tanpa disadari sudah memerah sebal. Shindong yang kebetulan berdiri di sebelah Donghae menatap Eunhyuk bingung.

"Hyukkie, kenapa mukamu melah?" tanya Shindong dengan tatapan menyelidik. Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah! Aku tau! Hyuk cuka aku kan? Makanya mukanya melah.. Hehehe.. Chindong kan ganteeeng.." sahut Shindong narsis sebelum Eunhyuk sempat mengatakan apa-apa. Eunhyuk melongo shock.

"Aniyo! Hiiii!" Eunhyuk menjerit ngeri sambil berlari keluar kelas. Shindong menatap Eunhyuk dengan bingung. '_Molla yo.. Mungkin aku telalu tampan.._' batin Shindong narsis, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya mengelem kertas dengan semangat.

Sementara Eunhyuk di luar terus berlari kearah pohon berukuran sedang ditengah-tengah lapangan. Sesampainya dibawah pohon, namja manis itu langsung memanjat pohon yang tak terlalu tinggi itu dan duduk disalah satu dahan yang dianggapnya cukup kuat untuk menahan tubuh mungilnya.

Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian barusan. Masih mending kalau Donghae yang bilang begitu. Ini malah Shindong yang dengan narsisnya menyebut dirinya ganteng. Mengingat kejadian itu saja sudah membuat Eunhyuk bergidik antara geli dan ngeri. Eunhyuk masih saja duduk-duduk santai sambil melamun berusaha melupakan kekesalannya pada Donghae.

"HYUK!" panggil seseorang. Eunhyuk menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari asal suara tersebut.

"EUNHYUK!" panggil suara itu lagi. Kali ini lebih keras. Eunhyuk menemukan asal suara itu. Dari bawah.

Eunhyuk menunduk dan menemukan Donghae mengetok pohon itu keras-keras. Donghae dibawah menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"HYUK! TULUN! AKU DICULUH NALI-CEONCAENGNIM NYALI HYUK TAU!" seru Donghae melengking memanggil Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya antara bosan, sebal dan cemburu.

"NANTI CAJA! HYUK CETLES!" seru Eunhyuk setengah membentak sambil mulai tiduran di dahan itu. Donghae terus berusaha memanggil Eunhyuk diatas yang sudah tertidur dengan cara mengetok-ngetok batang pohon yang nggak berdosa itu.

"HYUK! HYUK! BANGUN! BANGUN! NALI-CEONCAENGNIM NANTI CEMAS!" jerit Donghae yang tidak diperdulikan Eunhyuk. Merasa kesal, Donghae menendang pohon itu kuat-kuat dengan telapak kakinya.

DUAK—

Satu tendangan menyebabkan Eunhyuk terbangun. Eunhyuk menatap ke bawah sambil melotot.

"MAU HAE APA CIH?" bentaknya. Donghae hanya menatapnya santai. "MAU HYUK BALIK KE KELAS!" seru Donghae sambil menebar senyum polos. Eunhyuk menggeram sebentar, kemudian tiduran lagi. Donghae menyiapkan kuda-kuda, kemudian menendang lagi dengan lebih keras.

DUAK—

Tendangan kedua membuat Eunhyuk goyah dan nyaris jatuh. Eunhyuk makin sebal. "HAE PABBO!" serunya, kemudian kembali pada posisi _monkey_-nya, tiduran. Donghae nggak menghiraukan bentakan Eunhyuk, malah mengambil nafas dan menyiapkan kakinya untuk tendangan terakhir. Tarik nafas, keluarkan.. Tarik nafas, keluarkan.. Tarik nafas, dan…

DUAKK—

"AAAAAA—" seruan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi berdebum yang cukup keras. Ternyata tendangan terakhir Donghae berhasil membuat namja monyet itu jatuh ke tanah. Posisi Eunhyuk benar-benar menyedihkan. Jatuh dengan wajah yang menyuruk ke tanah. Donghae kaget dan langsung menolong Eunhyuk yang berusaha bangun dengan wajah nyaris menangis.

"Hyuk! Hyuk, gwaencha—"

"HUAAAAAA ~" tangisan Eunhyuk memotong suara Donghae yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Eunhyuk kini menangis kencang sambil memegangi tangan kanannya. Donghae mengamati tangan Eunhyuk.

Tangan kecil itu bengkak dan darah terus mengucur deras dari luka yang ada. Donghae menyentuh luka itu sedikit dan tangis Eunhyuk makin keras karenanya.

"Waeyo? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya seorang namja cantik yang sepertinya dari kelas lain yang kebetulan lewat disana. Donghae mengenalnya. Eunhyuk masih menangis.

"Jaejoong-sshi.. Tolong aku.. Tolong panggilkan Nali-ceoncaengnim kecini.. Jebal.." pinta Donghae memelas sambil memasang tatapan anak anjingnya, seketika itu juga membuat namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu luluh.

"Ne, tunggu disini, Donghae-ah.. Aku panggil Nari-seonsaengnim secepatnya.." ujar Jaejoong untuk terakhir kali sebelum melesat ke kelas Donghae. Eunhyuk masih juga menangis dengan heboh.

"Cup.. Cup.. Hyuk.. Jangan menangis.." Donghae memohon sambil sedikit mengguncang tubuh Eunhyuk. Namun, Eunhyuk masih menangis, malah tangisnya makin keras. Airmata bercucuran di pipi mungilnya.

Kehabisan akal, Donghae mengerahkan cara terakhirnya. Perlahan, lengan Donghae mulai melingkupi tubuh kurus Eunhyuk, seakan berusaha melindungi namja manis itu. Dan ajaibnya, tangis Eunhyuk perlahan mulai berhenti.

Dan sekarang mari kita lihat posisi mereka.

Donghae yang duduk dan Eunhyuk yang tiduran di paha Donghae dengan bagian tubuh atas sedikit terangkat karena pelukan Donghae. Dengan wajah mereka yang memerah, dan sisa-sisa air mata diwajah Eunhyuk, membuat pemandangan itu terlihat sangat manis.

Agak lama mereka dalam posisi itu sampai akhirnya Nari dan Jaejoong datang. Jaejoong sedikit shock dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Sementara Nari dengan sigap sudah menggendong Eunhyuk dan menggandeng tangan Donghae dibelakangnya.

"BooJae, kamsahamnida sudah memberitahu aku.. Kembalilah ke kelasmu sebelum Sunny-seonsaengnim mencarimu.." kata Nari sambil tersenyum. Mau tak mau, Jaejoong ikut tersenyum.

"Ne, Nari-seonsaengnim.. Cheonmaeyo.. Annyeong, Hae, dan kau, namja kecil!" kata Jaejoong setengah berseru dan melambaikan tangan. Donghae membalas lambaian Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dan mengikuti Nari kembali ke kelas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hyuk, cemoga cepat cembuh.." ucap Wookie sambil memberikan tiga kotak susu _strawberry_ pada Eunhyuk yang tangannya dipasangi gips. Ne, karena insiden jatuh dari pohon itu, tangan Eunhyuk patah dan harus dioperasi. Donghae, yang notabene adalah tersangka utama yang membuat Eunhyuk jatuh dari pohon benar-benar takut bertemu Eunhyuk.

Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk dan memberikan hadiahnya sambil menunduk. Takut menatap mata Eunhyuk.

"Hae? Waeyo?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil meletakkan hadiah Donghae diatas meja dan menyeret Donghae agak menjauh dari kerumunan anak-anak TK yang mengitari meja Eunhyuk.

Setelah sampai diluar kelas, Eunhyuk menoyor kening Donghae pelan.

"Kenapa kau ini, Hae? Nggak biacanya Hae mulung cepelti ini.." sahut Eunhyuk polos. Donghae menatap wajahnya dan memandang takut-takut pada Eunhyuk.

"Ha-Habis… Kan Hae yang bikin Hyuk jatuh dali pohon waktu itu.. Hae takut Hyuk malah cama Hae.." kata Donghae lirih. Eunhyuk hanya memanyunkan bibirnya lucu sambil menatap Donghae penuh arti. Kemudian, Eunhyuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Donghae dan menciumnya pelan.

Donghae jelas saja kaget dengan perlakuan Eunhyuk. Biasanya Eunhyuk hobi menjitak orang lain, atau malah kadang menonjok pelan bahu orang lain. Yang ini, Hae kenapa malah dicium?

Eunhyuk yang sepertinya menyadari kebingungan Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar. "Hae mau tau apa penyebab Hyuk cetles campai Kabul waktu itu?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae tanpa pikir panjang mengangguk.

"Hyuk cembulu.." jawab Eunhyuk pendek, menimbulkan tanda tanya besar diatas kepala Donghae. "Hyuk cembulu liat Hae peluk-peluk Minnie-hyung, telus malah peluk Wookie padahal dicebelah Hae kan waktu itu ada Hyuk.." jelas Eunhyuk, yang walaupun lancar, Eunhyuk mengucapkannya dengan muka memerah. Donghae sepertinya mulai menangkap kemana arah pembicaraan Eunhyuk.

"Ja-Jadi?" Donghae mulai memerah, tapi masih berusaha memancing Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menunduk makin dalam.

"Hyuk cuka Hae. Calanghae.." ucap Eunhyuk dengan sangat cepat. Donghae nyengir.

"Mwo? Hae nggak dengel.." ucap Donghae—sengaja—cari gara-gara dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Ca-Calanghae.." Eunhyuk berkata dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras.

"Mwo?" tanya Donghae lagi. Kesabaran Eunhyuk habis.

"CALANGHAE!" Eunhyuk menjerit dengan wajah memerah dan nyaris menangis. Membuat siapapun yang melihat jadi iba, termasuk Donghae. Dipeluknya Eunhyuk spontan, membuat Eunhyuk sedikit mengernyit kesakitan saat gipsnya tersenggol.

"Hyuk tau alacan Hae nggak pelnah peluk Hyuk?" tanya Donghae tanpa melepas pelukannya. Eunhyuk otomatis menggeleng.

"Hae juga cuka Hyuk. Hae malu.." aku Donghae sambil membenamkan wajahnya ditengkuk Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk otomatis memerah lagi.

"Ja-Jadi…"

"Ne, nado calanghae, Hyuk.. Mau jadi namjachingu Hae ya?" tanya Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat.

"Lihat, Han! Cepelti kita dulu yaa!" sebuah suara yang sedikit centil dengan sukses merusak suasana romantis antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Si pemilik suara hanya bisa menyadari kecerobohannya yang tanpa sadar mengucapkan itu.

"Aaaah Heechul-hyung melucak kecenangan caja!" protes Yesung pada Heechul yang sekarang melingkarkan lengannya dilengan Hangeng dengan mesra. Heechul melotot.

"Apa kau, dacal kepala becal!" balas Heechul galak, membuat Yesung mengkeret dengan sukses. Sementara, Hangeng mengusap-usap tangan Heechul. "Sudah, Chullie.. Sabar.." kata Hangeng sambil mengecup kepala Heechul. Membuat Heechul tenang seketika.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih menatap gerombolan teman-temannya dengan melongo tak percaya. Bahkan, Siwon dan Kibum yang biasanya tidak banyak tingkah pun ikut tersenyum-senyum meramaikan gerombolan itu.

_'Bumi, telanlah aku.. Cekalang!_' batin Eunhyuk malu. Namun, dengan sigap, Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Eunhyuk milikku! Dia namjachingu-ku cekalang!" titah Donghae sambil menggandeng lengan Eunhyuk yang tidak digips masuk ke kelas. Eunhyuk hanya mengikuti Donghae tanpa kata.

"Hae, gomawo cudah membuatku jatuh dali pohon kemalin.." kata Eunhyuk. Donghae memucat lagi.

"Coal itu, jeongmal mianhae, chagi.. Mian.. Mian.." kata Donghae sambil berlutut. Kedua tangannya mengatup membentuk menara. Neomu kyeopta! ^^

Eunhyuk mengangkat lengan Donghae sebagai isyarat menyuruhnya berdiri. Eunhyuk tersenyum manis, menunjukkan _gummy smile_-nya yang menawan.

"Gwaenchana, Hae.. Kalau bukan kalena itu, Hyuk nggak mungkin dipeluk Hae.." jawab Eunhyuk polos. Membuat Donghae kembali memerah.

"Calanghae, Hyuk!" kata Donghae sebelum akhirnya memeluk Donghae erat. Erat sekali.

.

-FIN-

AKHIRNYAAAAAAA ~~ , jeongmal mianhae untuk hiatus sementaraku.. *emang ada yang menanti gitu?* hehehe ~ yah, sedikit menunggu masalah selesai semua.. :) mian aku baru publish sekarang.. dan mian lagi buat yang minta KyuMin dan YeWook.. TT^TT aku perlu waktu untuk menyerapi perasaan KyuMin dan YeWook dulu.. krn aku bukan KyuMin dan YeWook shipper yang terlalu fanatic.. tapi walopun gitu aku tetep suka kok! Bener deh! :D

Yah, aku mau bales2 review dulu.. ^^ *regangkan jari*

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**kyumin137** : ini seri selanjutnya sudah dateng :) menikmati nggak chingu? Si teukpa takut kenapa tuhh? *ikut2an #digeplak# yak, semoga chingu menikmati seri yg ini ^^

.

**Nam Ri Rin KyuMinSaranghae** : KyuMin bukan sekarang, chagi :( mian yaa.. aku butuh waktu untuk meresapi *?* aura yang menguar dari KyuMin… *udah kyk pemakan jiwa aja aku! -_-* hehe ~ gomawo udah dibilang ddaebak ^^ semoga menikmati yaa ^^

.

**eunhyuk** : hehehe pake bahasa Surabaya aja ya? Soale bahasa suroboyoanmu keliatan soro.. :D *aku juga orang Surabaya soale* heheh ~ nemu orang Surabaya juga nih! Ayay! ^^ monster ungu ya ada ae nek ada yang buat XD iya bener! Mending percaya Tuhan! Nih HanChul'e tak muncul'no lagi :D met menikmati chingu ^^

.

**Kim Taena** : *pake perisai* huahaahahahahahaaa! Dirimu takkan bisa mengalahkanku, Thena-eonni! *ngomong ala penjahat di film2* #digatak Thena-eonn

Okeeeee, back to review.. huaaa mian eonni yewooknya belum DX aku masih blum sbrpa mengenal yewook couple.. :( perlu waktu untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan si kepala besar #ditabok thena-eonn# dan namjachingunya #dicincang thena-eonn#

ShindongxNari? Hmm.. silakan dilihat saja nantii.. :D #digatak eonni# jelas nggak ada ZhouRy, eon.. -_- serem ntuh ntar.. okeeee, ripiw lagi yah eon ^^

.

**Filippai** : gwaenchana chingu ^^ matematik ya? Hueee aku juga ngga bisa matematik.. ;_; kita senasib, chingu.. hieee masa' Teuki-angel dibilang payaaah? Ntar aku panggilin Raccoonnie lhooo ~ *ngancem #ditabok

Ini udah seriesnya.. :) mian yaa belum yewook.. :(

.

**Maki Kisaragi** : jeongmal mianhae, neechan TT^TT aku belum bisa bikin KyuMin.. dan aku publish telat begini krn banyak masalah di fandom ini.. aku nunggu agak mereda dulu.. TT^TT mian neechan..

Ne, jinjja? :D gomawo nee udah dibilang lucu ^^ ini udah lanjut neechan.. semoga menikmati ^^

.

**camoparra** : jeongmal kamsahamnida udah dibilang imut ^^ iya nih aku juga kangen.. TT^TT

.

**Eka Kuchiki** : nado *?* annyeong, Eka-sshi ^^ gomawo udah review.. :)

Daripada gitu… kenapa nggak diangkat jadi anak aja, chingu? :D kan lebih lucu ^^

Err.. mau nanya chingu.. shota tuh apa ya? ^^' hehe mian.. aku ngga tau artinya.. hehe ~ mian.. miann..

*ikut kibar2 bendera* Raccoonie lindungi Teuki! *kelewat semangat*

Hueee jangan diculik dong ~ mereka anak-anak aku.. *digatak

Mau foto HanChul, chingu? Tigaribu won satu lembar :D *digatak, ditabok, dicincang, dibakar, dikasih kecap, yaaak… Celi panggang telah siaaaap #menggila# *abaikan

Gomawo chingu^^ semoga menikmati seri ini..

.

**Luce stellare of Mikiru11** : selamat datang, Miki-sshi ^^ wii kalo Hyuk yang takut ama monster kolong, biar Unyuk aku bawa tidur ke kamar aku aja ^^ untuk Teuki, silakan dibawaa ^^ *dikejar Kang In* yah, semoga menikmati seri ini, chingu ^^

.

**StellaSJ** : aaah iya nih! =_= ciapa sih autholnya? *Demon Celi : kamu authornya, babbo!" #abaikan

Nggak kok chingu ^^ Kyu dicini ngga jail.. kalena ci Wookie kalo udah gabung ma Kyu jadi jail, aku pake Wookie aja ^^ hehe ~ ngga apa yaa? *kenapa aku jadi ikutan cadel?* ini udah lanjut, chingu ^^ semoga menikmati :D

.

**LittleLiappe** : gomawo uda dibilang manis, chingu ^^

.

**kykyucloudsomnia** : hihi ~ aku juga bisa ngebayangin ^^ aigooo ~ pipi tembemnya Kang In oppaaa ~ ^^ iyaa nih Minnie ama Wookie jail.. Nari, hukum mereka! *digatak readers*

ini udah next seri.. :) mian chingu agak lama.. sebagai gantinya, ini nih aku bikin HaeHyuk.. :D semoga menikmati ^^

.

**hee hyunai** : huaaaa! Nemu arek suroboyo lagi! XD aku ya orang Surabaya soale.. trus, logat Surabaya nde reviewmu kliatan soro.. :D iya aku ya punya koko! Waaaah kita samaaa! XD

monster ungu? Emang ada tah? O.o kok aku gatau denger? O.o iyaa nih Kang In emang udah perkasa dri kcil XD wajah Minnie mbe Wookie terlalu aegyo, chingu! XD

Eiit ~ aku gamau punya mama baru yoo ~ :p Chullie itu mamaku! Han itu papaku! :p

Ne, kyk xg ws aku bilang nde atas, aku juga arek suroboyo! XD hehehe ~ semoga menikmati, chingu ^^ SiBum secepatnya deh ~ hehehe ~

.

**park lyna** : gomawooo udah dibilang lucu ^^ ini udah lanjut chingu.. mian yaa agk lamaa.. :) smoga menikmati ^^

.

**aki-taka 'rei-chan** : hahaha itu kan artinya kita kompak! ^^ tos dulu, chingu!

Ne, mereka unyu sangat ^^ aku liat fotonya Kang In oppa pas kecil ya sama lucunya kayak yg sekarang ~ aigooo ^^

Enak aja! Unyuk punyaku! *seret Unyuk ke kamar* Nyukkie-chagiyaa.. kau milikku! *ktularan sifat demon Chullie* XD

Smoga menikmati seri ini chingu ^^

.

**kiannielf** : ne, kamu yang bayar ya chingu? ^^ *digatak bolak balik*

Minnie neomu yeppeo ~ *ikutan joget* anu.. mian celi lupa.. tpi waktu itu chingu req apa ya? O.o err.. ini yang HaeHyuk dulu chingu.. hehe ~ smoga menikmati ^^

Bukaan, maksudnya Minnie ama Wookie barengan ngegosipin Teuki di kamar penginapan ^^

.

**Sapphire Pearls** : yo kania (^0^) ini nih udh generasi muda a.k.a HaeHyuk :p sama ini HaeHyuk-nya udh ^^

Nah, manjanya Teuki ma Youngwoon ntuh menjadi bukti bahwa Teuki emang soulmate-nya Youngwoon.. ^^ *ngarang lo thor!* kekeke ~ nah, smoga menikmati, saengie.. ^^

.

**lee hye rin** : iya nih Minnie ma Wookie jail ^^ so sweet? Wee jinjja? :D yah, Chullie-eomma dan Han-appa ku sudah mesra sedari kecil ^^ hehehe ~ yah, kan sudah aku bilang di ratingnya, K+ nyerempet ke T ^^ hehehe soalnya gimanapun, ini kana da couplenya.. :) mohon dimengerti yaa chingu ^^ nae, gomawo udah difave, chingu ^^

.

**AngelsTeuk** : kolong jembatan? O.o omo! Teuki jangan bobo diatas jembataan ~ ntar masuk angin lhoo ~ *gendong Teuki kecil, bawa ke kamar* nih next seri nya, HaeHyuk ^^

.

**Park Kyu An** : hahaha iya chingu ^^ tapi bedanya, aku sampe skrg masih takut, chingu TT^TT makanya ranjangku kaki2nya dipotong semua.. hehe ~ so sweet? Gomawo chingu ^^ ini uda lanjut chingu ^^ smoga menikmati :)

.

**ayyeacamomile** : uaaa chamomile dateng lagi ^^ btw, chingu biasnya Kang In oppa ya? :D baru tau kalo chamomile itu nama fans2nya Kang In oppa ^0^ iyaa nih ~ percaya ajaa.. dan Hae mau aja direcokin Teuki XD

keren? So sweet? Jeongmal gomawoyo, chingu ^^

.

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy** : iyaa nih dasar MinWook.. *mwo? O.o* usil sampe segitunya.. aku culik baru tau rasa *author babbo!*

Hahaha Heenim emang sering melenceng *digatak Heechul-eomma* ini udah lanjut, chingu ^^ mian lama..

.

**CinesaFishy gagal log in again** : huee kok bisa gagal login? O.o Teuki emang maniiiis ^0^ neomu kyeopta ~ adegan kissu2nya Teuki? Maunya sih gitu, tapi takutnya ntar author malah keterusan nulis sampe rated M , ini kan anak TK, chingu.. kasian kalo belum apa2 uda nyampe rated M :p hehehe ~ *antara reader ama author ga beda jauh*

.

**cho yeong gi** : hello hello key-eonn ^0^ ne, aku jugaa ~ *peluk Nyukkie*

hihi iyaa nih maen sosor aja Chullie-eomma ku ^^ si Teuki kan ketua kelas.. apa kata anak2 lain kalo dia asal sosor si rakun? :p bisa2 pada niru semua tuh XD

hahaha coba deh key-eonn liat foto kecilnya Han-appa.. cute banget lhoo ^^

.

**diitactorlove** : hahaha iyaa ini udah HaeHyuk kok chingu :) mian kalo apdet lama dan yg kemarin agak2 OOC

.

**kyunie** : ne, jinjja? Sankyuu udah dibilang bagus chingu ^^ smoga menikmati.. :)

.

.

* * *

><p>Yaaah, sudah selesai acara bales2 reviewnyaa.. ^^ sekarang, bolehkah saya yang gantian meminta review dari para readers sekalian? ^^ *nyodorin ember<p>

Gomawo ^^


End file.
